


it's not a fixation, okay?

by o_melpomene_o



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Ill update tags as i go, M/M, Maybe OOC, cherry in lingerie, episode 7 never happened, im not projecting, its canon, joe has a thing for cherrys legs, leg fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_melpomene_o/pseuds/o_melpomene_o
Summary: joe might or might not be unable to stop thinking about cherry and his l e g s.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 9
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

there weren't many things that could keep joe up at night. he had always been the type of person who fell asleep quickly, letting go of all annoying thoughts as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

so why was it that ever since coming back from that vacation he had been finding it increasingly difficult to sleep. try as he might his mind kept wandering back to the one event, plaguing him constantly. or rather, two events. two events linked by one stubborn realisation. 

the realisation? 

cherry had some god damn gorgeous legs and he could Not stop thinking about them.

joe would like to blame miya for his current state. it had been his sly comment at the beach that had been the cause of him admiring cherry. and his toned legs. 

god.

he couldn't blame miya though. any other person would've probably gotten over it by now and forgotten all about cherry. so why was it that he couldn't? he really didn't understand it either. never before had he fixated on someone's legs like this, not one among the numerous people he had flirted and bedded. so why now? why cherry? 

and to think he was dumb enough to actually tell cherry too. dumb. dumb. dumb. the urge to bang his head against something hard was strong but unfortunately he only had his pillow. not that either option could stop him from recalling the event. 

but cherry hadn't responded badly. it wasn't necessarily a good response either, but then again how is one supposed to respond when their friend tells them "you know, you actually have really nice legs" as they both undress to enter a hot spring. the deadpan glare he had gotten before cherry had walked off would probably be in the top ten response options if he was being honest. 

neither one of them had said anything about it again. and joe had tried to stop thinking about the whole thing but everytime he saw cherry, his mind (and eyes) drifted. he really needed to do something about it. perhaps his 2am, brain half asleep idea wasn't the best but fuck it if joe could find it in himself to not go with the ballsiest option available. and he was gonna go for it, right now.

\-----

cherry stared down at the box in his hands in confusion. the address on top was clearly his, but he could not recall ordering something recently. 

odd.

grabbing a knife, he set the box on the kitchen counter and cut through the tape, letting the flaps fall to the side as he grabbed the card sitting atop the ordinary looking package inside.

'you'd look great in these. - K'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone wanna guess what's in the package? ;)
> 
> this little plot bunny refused to leave my head until i did something about it. so here we are at 1am.
> 
> i only have a vague idea of what i want from this fic for now so buckle up folks. it might be a wild ride.
> 
> (will definitely try to update soon, might rewrite this whole intro if i wake up tomorrow and decide its bs)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you go folks
> 
> im sorry the chapters are so short but im super busy with uni stuff and i mainly write when i get that extra burst of inspiration

to say cherry was confused would be an understatement. he in fact had zero clue how he'd ended up in this situation and how he should proceed now. 

except he was lying to himself and did somewhat know how he'd ended up in this situation. not that it helped make sense of it. yes, he was aware of joe's reaction at the beach and yes, he still remembered what he had said to him at the hot spring. it was the why that was eluding him, cause joe had no reason to be saying stuff like that. he had assumed it was just another way joe had picked up to annoy him, knowing he wouldn't exactly appreciate the comments. there was no reason to elsewise. 

but then there is this, cherry thought, as he stared down at the now open package. what was joe trying to pull sending him something like this? what was he supposed to do with something like this? 

frustrated with his circling thoughts, he moved to grab a glass and a bottle of wine. first, he was gonna have a drink. then, he was going to text joe and ask him what his problem was. it was the best way to get answers, straight and to point. 

\--

except, it had now been an hour, he had drank two glasses of wine and his brain was now telling him it would be a good idea to try on his new gift, take a picture of how bad it looked and then send it to joe to refute his statement and prove. him. wrong. cause who did joe think he was sending him something like this. the dumb gorilla. 

determined, cherry grabbed the box off the counter he had left it on and headed to his bedroom. dumb joe and his dumb antics. sitting down on the edge of his bed, he gently pulled out the garments inside and unravelled them, running a hand over the light pink cloth. soft.

untying his kimono, he shed the outer layer, leaving him in the plainer undergarments before moving to sit in front of his mirror. Here goes nothing, he thought, as he grabbed the first piece and bent to pull it over his leg. groaning at the annoyance of having to go slow with the material, cherry grinned triumphantly once it was past his knee. switching over to his other leg, he repeated the procedure before to stopping to observe how he was doing. 

not bad. but these definitely didn't suit him.

getting up, he stood in front of the mirror and adjusted the cloth, making sure there were no creases. this would do, he decided, before turning to grab his phone. now, should he take a picture standing or sitting?

with a contemplative look at his reflection, he sat down at the edge of his bed, extending his legs towards the mirror. hmm. maybe a bit of a tilt. better. 

without particularly caring about how the rest of him looked, cherry took the picture and sent it of to joe with zero regard for how it had turned out. it wasn't like it was important. joe had seen much worse pictures of him.

\--

joe felt his phone buzz in his pocket as he cleaned up the shop after closing hours. wiping up the last of the mess, he made sure everything was in place, before heading to his bedroom upstairs to change into something more comfortable. halfway up the stairs he unlocked his phone to check who had texted him and froze in place when he saw it was from cherry. he had been trying to push all cherry related thoughts to the back of his mind, worried about how he'd react. a message didn't seem like anything bad. he had been expecting cherry to storm up to the shop and slap him or something.

still cautious, he opened up the chat. and promptly chocked on air. 

staring at him from his phone screen was a picture of cherry with flushed cheeks. a picture of cherry with loose hair falling over his shoulder. a picture of cherry with his legs stretched long before him.

a picture of cherry in the sheer stockings he, joe, had sent him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> turns out i word vomit best right after watching the newest sk8 episode cause I AM CRYING WTF WAS THAT, FUCK ADAM RIGHTS 
> 
> but still, if nothing else it gave me major matcha blossom feels so i have all the more reason to continue writing this fic and giving cherry the world


End file.
